Protecting Those We Love
by Wildfire
Summary: In the dawn of Voldemort's new raising those who live will do all they can to protect those they love. Starting his second year Harry is about to find out things he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

For those who are interested this is a rewrite of chapter 1, even after posting the original I wasn't to happy with it. But thanks to a little muse (Thank You Nina), I deciding to go back and see if I could do any better. Hopefully this will be better.

_**Chapter 1**_

A soothing blend of yellows and reds the wavering flames created a playful display as they danced amongst the glowing coals; a gentle heat a by product of their gracefully movements. Resting within the confines of an old, yet comfortable armchair a silent figure seemed unfazed by the heat which played against their skin. With the golden haze of the fire playing over them the one in question looked with a fond gaze upon the open book which lay before them.

Looking upon the pages before them the one known as Albus Dumbledore couldn't prevent the smile which overcame him as took in the numerous images before him; a collection of pictures which forever captured the moment. Seeing the smiling faces and the occasional waves he was send Albus found it hard to believe so many years had pasted by, it seemed like only yesterday they'd been so carefree. Yet, even as thought gave to him another quickly replaced it, the harsh reality of the truth hitting him. The simple truth was that for many of those smiling, it was only in pictures like these and the memories of those that knew that they still existed.

"Reminiscing the glory days again?"

Brought out of his silent reverie by the humour laced voice that reached him Albus turned to the one who had joined him, a full smile gracing him as his blue gaze settled upon them. Meeting his gaze with a small grin Albus's companion stood within the room's doorway, a blue veined china tea set resting upon the silver tray they held. Watching as the fire's light revealed his companions form Albus couldn't help the swell of pride he felt as he waited for them to join him.

A respectable height of 5ft 6ins, Elizabeth Langdon was a woman many would call a natural beauty. Framing her elegant form soft auburn curls fell to her waist, their reddish tint only enhancing her emerald eyes. Having traded her usually jeans and top for robes of leaf green Albus once again saw the strong resemblance she had to her mother; although she had inherited her father's temperament she had taken after her mother in looks.

Accepting the tea offered to him Albus immediately picked up on the delicate fragrance that drifted up from his cup, a quick taste only confined his superstitions. With just enough taste so it wasn't to over powering Albus had yet to meet anyone who could make Jasmine tea the way Elizabeth did; a technique she had perfect after discovering it was a drink he was quite fond of. With a comfortable silence settled between them Albus found himself thinking about recent events, old fears filling him as he looked upon the one opposite him.

With no family of his own Albus had always treated her mother like a daughter, while she in turn had looked to him as a father. When Elizabeth was born Albus had been happy to become her Godfather, a role he was happy to take. Little did he know that years later he would eventually become the only family Elizabeth had; barely days after her ninth birthday and he was suddenly faced with the task of raising a child. Although they had had their ups and downs Albus could say with pride that Goddaughter had become a remarkable woman, one both he and her parents could be proud of.

Remembering the reason behind her parent's deaths Albus couldn't bear the idea that Elizabeth should befall the same fate, although he couldn't be sure it wasn't a risk he wanted to take. It wasn't only that Elizabeth possessed a rare gift hardly heard off in the wizarding world, but she surpassed many of those who had been known to have it; even her own mother who had been well known. Yet, even with that incentive alone Albus knew there was enough advantage that could be played against him; the mere fact that she was his Goddaughter would be the perfect tool for Voldemort to use against him.

Especially considering the fact that Albus was one of the people standing between him and Harry, the one person Voldemort would most surely want to get his hands on. Having discussed the matter in great length with Minerva the two had finally come up the perfect solution, one that would protect both individuals. Not only would Elizabeth be in a place were they could keep an eye on her, but she would also prove a great aid in keeping Harry safe.

None the only matter left to deal with was to explain the idea to Elizabeth herself and see if she would agree to the proposal. Despites the few worries he had Albus had a sneaky feeling it wouldn't be to hard convincing her to agree, after all the idea had always appealed to her. Deciding there was no time like the present to brooch the subject Albus took a final sip of his Jasmine tea before beginning the task before him.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Watching the last of the first years quickly scramble over to them Hermione naturally joined in with the cheers of her fellow Gryffindor's, yet despites her outward cheer she couldn't shift the unease which had settled inside her. Taking a quick glance along the Gryffindor table Hermione saw there had been no chance since her last check, both Harry and Ron were still absent. However, it was more than their absence at the table which truly worried her; it was the added fact that either of her friends had been aboard the train.

Having checked with the other Weasley children she soon learned the reason when; neither Ron nor Harry had boarded the train. Although they had tried looking for the two no trace of them could be found, having to leave the matter with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Keeping a cool composure Hermione knew that despites her growing concern there was nothing she could do, besides she had no doubt that Mr and Mrs Weasley were doing all they could do find them. That and she had no doubt Dumbledore already knew about the boy's sudden disappearance, if anyone could find them it would be him. Speaking of the school's Headmaster Hermione quickly cleared her head as she realized he was seeking everyone's attention; joining the rest of the student body Hermione turned to listen to the wizard's words.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we get under way with the feast before us I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all pupils."

Looking down into the sea of faces before him Albus couldn't help but smile as he noticed the grin's on the Weasley twins. Glancing over the students before him Albus soon confirmed the absence of his two students, doing little to ease the unrest which dwelled within him. However, after learning of Arthur's suspicions about a certain car Albus had some hope, all that reminded now was to see if he's suspicions were right.

Knowing their wasn't much he could do at the present moment in time Albus turned his attention to more cheerful ideals as he prepared to announce his news.

"With that said, I am pleased to announce the arrival of two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart."

Knowing he not point out the one he spoke of Albus merely watched as his female students bushed out in fits of giggles, some sending dreamy looks towards the blonde wizard. Giving the Professor his moment in the spot light Albus waited for the commotion to settle down before continuing with his announcements.

"As to our second appointment, I am sorry to announce to you that our History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns has decided to retire. However, I am delighted to say that Professor Langdon has kindly consented to fill the post."

Not surprised to see the lack of sorrow upon the students faces as they heard of Professor Binns retirement Albus couldn't prevent the smile which came upon him as he introduced their new Professor. Watching as Elizabeth raised before them all Albus found he wasn't the only one who found the students looks laughable as they gazed upon their new Professor. Obviously the person before them wasn't what they expected when they thought of a History of Magic teacher.

Waiting for Elizabeth to regain her seat Albus had a feeling this was going to be an eventful year as he gazed the crowd before him. Retaking his own seat Albus found himself pondering the up coming year, smiling happily as the sounds of laughter and joy reached him.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Descending the spiral stairway before her Elizabeth couldn't help the shiver which gripped her frame, the chill of the air reaching her even through her robes. Something's it would seem never changed, the icy chill of the dungeons seemed to be something that would never change. Taking in the familiar surroundings around her Elizabeth found herself remembering her days here as a student, her years spend here were some of the happiest moments of her life.

Finally finishing her descend Elizabeth found the silence which filled the corridor before strangely soothing, the quiet swish of her robes the sound that broke the sound. Taking a path she knew by heart she couldn't say she was surprised to hear that the one she sought still kept the same rooms he had all those years ago.

Moving pass the open doorway beside her Elizabeth found herself hit by mixture of smells; although she could pick up on the more pleasant aromas they were over done by those of more unpleasant scents. Wrinkling her nose at such a smell Elizabeth was thankful her sense of smell was heightened, otherwise she'd never make it one step into the dungeons hold.

Finally reaching her destination Elizabeth placed a gentle knock on the door before her, hoping its occupant would have calmed down. Hearing a sharp response Elizabeth contained her smile as she entered the room, once again finding herself in familiar surroundings. Pausing in the doorway Elizabeth allowed a small smile to grace her as she saw the one before her; obviously still fuming over the matter involving the wayward students Severus Snape sat glaring into the flames before him.

Still unaware of her presence Elizabeth took the opportunity to look over Severus's silent form, although older the man really hadn't changed over the years. Although some people were put of by the man's appearance Elizabeth had come to see pass the outward appearance. Although he wasn't a heartbreaker by any means Elizabeth wasn't afraid to admit the man had a unique appeal about him, in fact despites what people thought Severus could brush up quite well.

Very pale of skinned Severus's long form was forever hidden under the black robes he wore, while his now lanky strands of black hair framed his face. With his hands raised before his face Severus's gaze was fixed upon the flames before him, his long form arranged with the noble grace he always had in the chair before it. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth could feel her nervous beginning to get a hold of her as she gathered herself to speak. It had been years since she'd last seen the Potions Professor and truth be told she wasn't sure if he would remember her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you Professor."

Surprised to hear the soothing voice which reached him Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he recognised the voice which reached him, although a little toned down it was still the same. Turning towards the doorway Severus found himself meeting a pair of familiar emerald eyes, keeping a blank expression Severus let his dark eyes take in the form before her.

Although four years seemed like nothing Severus found that idea quickly jumping out of the window as he gazed upon Elizabeth's form. Gone was the young lady he'd previously known, while in her place an elegant woman had blossomed. Seeing the slight smile she wore and the twinkle in her eyes Severus was reminded of the first time he had seen her. Barely into her teens Severus had been surprised at the level of patience and wisdom the young girl had, excelling in many of her subjects, though partially in Potions.

A year after his appointment at the school Elizabeth had begun to seek him out during the holidays, while everyone else returned home she remained. Not one to be alone Elizabeth had often spend her time with the staff, helping them with their work or simply chatting with them. Although she became a quiet favourite with the staff, more times than not Severus had often returned to his rooms only to find her awaiting his arrival. Unsure of how to deal with her at first Severus had kept his distance, allowing her to sit quietly while he worked.

However, over the years the two had come to find they had a lot in common eventually forming a friendship. Coming to value the friendship they had Severus had missed her companionship when they lost touch, so when he'd heard she'd be taking the History of Magic position he had been greatly surprised. Not knowing what to expect Severus could only remain silent as he gazed upon the one before him.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I was hoping I might have the change to catch up with an old friend."

Seeing the uncertainty with emerald eyes Severus took a moment to give his answer. With a slight wave of his hand Severus had to hide his own smile as he noticed the relief fill Elizabeth's form at his reply. Realizing this would be a long night Severus took a moment to re-spark the fire before them before finally turning to his attention to an old friend.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"I never what to re-pot a Mandrake again, never mind see one."

Making themselves known the various cuts and bruises he'd received that morning made his whole body ache; his very muscles sore from the struggles with the Mandrakes. Taking a moment to glance at his red headed friend Harry wasn't surprised to Ron supporting his own display of cuts; it would seem no one had escaped unmarked. Doing his best to remove the soil which covered him Harry prayed that was the last time he never had to handle Mandrakes.

Following the rest of his classmates through the schools bustling corridors Harry was for the first time thankful to be having History of Magic. The way his body was protesting the last thing he needed was a lesson which needed him to think; at most the only thing you had to work was staying awake. With his monotone voice Professor Binns wasn't exactly the type of teacher who kept you on the edge of your seat.

Caught up in his own world Harry didn't see the sudden halt of Ron before him, bumping straight into his friends back Harry found himself thanking the heavens they didn't end up on the floor. Seeing the surprised expression upon his friends face Harry couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a reaction. Following Ron's line of sight Harry soon found the answer to his question, his own surprise hitting him as he took in the sight before him.

Framing a slender figure teal coloured robes contrasting greatly against the auburn strands which fell against them, yet only serving to enhance their colour. Taking in the woman before him Harry struggled to hide his blush as he realized the slight smile she wore only add to her beauty. Seeing the emerald gaze which locked with his Harry quickly pushed Ron forward, heading straight for their seat beside Hermione.

Hurriedly seating himself Harry could see he wasn't the only one affected by the woman's presence; from what he could see all the boys in the class seemed to be taken by her. However, it would seem that unlike himself and Ron no one else seemed too surprised by her presence in the class. Wondering what was going on and were Professor Binns was Harry soon got his answer as Hermione cleared the air.

"She's the new History of Magic teacher, if you'd been here last night you'd know."

"What happened to Professor Binns?"

"Retired last year."

"Think she'll be any better that Binns? She can't be any worse."

Keeping his smirk hidden at Ron's comment Harry could see the horrified look Hermione send him at his statement. However, as luck would have it before she could reply to the question their new Professor brought their class to a start.

"Alright how, everyone settle down."

"For those of you who don't know, I'm your new History of Magic teacher, Professor Langdon."

Knowing she was introducing herself for his and Ron's sake Harry couldn't help but sink back into his seat; glancing at Ron he saw the elder shared his feelings. Looking up towards his Professor Harry was surprised at the smile she send them; humour dancing in her eyes as she looked upon them. Taking courage from the smile both he and Ron felt some of their tension leave them, for the first time there was one person who wasn't immediately holding their little adventure against them.

"Now before we begin, I'd like you all to look to your desks."

Surprised at such a request Harry found he wasn't the only one to give a startled gasp at the envelope which lay before him, his name appearing in a slanted script across its front.

"Don't open them yet, when I tell you may do so. However, before that there's a question I'd like to ask you. Why learn History?"

Stunned into silence Harry thought this lesson was getting stranger and stranger, taking a glance at his two best friends Harry was glad to see he wasn't the only one puzzled by the question. Even Hermione the brains of the trio seemed unsure of how to answer the question.

"I have no doubt that all of you think History is pointless however, that can't be further from the truth."

"History teaches us many things, aside from our past it teaches us skills we can find useful in life. To take things at face value is easy, but to look beyond them and seek the truth is harder."

Curious as to were Professor Langdon was going, Harry listened silently to her words, seeing he wasn't the only one whose attention was caught.

"The history we learn is often one sided, it is up to us to learn all sides, to uncover the whole truth and form a fair judgement. In understanding our past, we learn were we come from."

"With out past events, past people wouldn't be were we are. Despites what you think it is the past which defines are future."

Watching Professor Langdon's progress as she walked between the desks Harry felt a sense of truth in her words; her talk about the past and future to him made some sense. Seeing her come to a stop beside his desk Harry looked towards the wooden top of his desk, not letting his gaze stray until she had moved once again to the top of the class.

"You may open your envelopes."

Returning to the envelope before him Harry twisted it over in his hands, taking in the red wax which held it shut. Breaking the waxy seal Harry slowly removed the folded paper within, looking with puzzlement at the small note Harry followed everyone else's lead as he unfolded the crisp note.

_Aurora Redfern_

Having never heard of the name before him Harry quickly looked towards Ron and Hermione, seeing the same looks of surprise upon their faces too.

"You each have a name before you, and before you start no one shares the same the name. You each have a different name, now is there anyone here who can tell me about the person I've given them."

Like before a deadly silence filled the floor as everyone cast uncertain glances between themselves. However, it would seem that there was one person in the class who could answer the question before them.

"Neville isn't? You have any answer for me."

"Yes Professor….I'm…I'm, not sure but I this person I have, I think they're part of my family."

"Very good Neville, ten point to Gryffindor. In fact I'm surprised no else knows, considering each of the names you hold is an ancestor of yours."

Suddenly filled with chatter it took Professor Langdon a few moments to calm the class down, a small on her face as she looked over the crowd.

"Welcome to your first assignment. You three weeks from today, to find out who your ancestor was and what they did."

"Now I'll be giving you this lesson to start you research, after that you must do it in your own time. So if you'll gather your things we'll be heading to the library."

Sharing a shrug with Ron's questioning look Harry quickly gathered his things together, seeing the class slowly empty put into the corridor beyond.

"Everyone will wait outside quietly, anyone who doesn't will be serving detention this weekend."

"Harry, may I have a moment."

Pausing in his stride Harry watched as everyone pasted him, seeing the curious glances they all send him as they did. Seeing the door swing shut as the last pupil exited the room Harry found himself turning to glance at his Professor.

"Nearly everyone's going to be owling their families, few of them are going to be a little surprised about their ancestors."

"Professor."

"I understand your relatives are Muggles, and I wouldn't expect them to know about your father's side of the family."

"That's right."

Feeling a hand rest gently on his shoulder Harry managed to turn his head upwards, meeting an understanding gaze as he did.

"Aurora Redfern, is a member of my family. One I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding, but I'll be happy to help if you need it."

Touched by the help Professor Langdon was giving him Harry found himself lost for words, slowly nodding his thanks Harry had a feeling that maybe History wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it was. Moving on ahead of his new Professor Harry had a good feeling this was one Professor people would definitely come to like.

To Be Continued


End file.
